Earth Wizard
by Insecure
Summary: Finn and Jake are deciding what to have for breakfast when a mysterious man tears out a massive chunk of their property and walks away with it. Determined to reclaim what is rightfully theirs, Finn and Jake follow the man to get their chunk of dirt back! (And maybe some other people's) Please review as this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Woo first fanfiction! I thought it might be a good idea to write this as my first story, as it just popped into my mind one day. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review it with constructive criticism. Please don't hold back on any ways I could improve my story or writing style. (Please do note that I do not own Adventure Time, and it belongs to Cartoon Network studios and Frederator.)**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the land of Ooo. The birds were chirping and everyone was having a nice, well deserved sleep-in, probably due to Princess Bubblegum's Candy Kingdom Cleanup day, where all of the candy citizens (and Finn and Jake included) all picked up litter and disposed of it into a giant machine that (partially) powered the Candy Kingdom's electricity. It took about twelve hours to pick up every single scrap.

Finn's eyes slowly opened to the sight of the treehouse's ceiling. He turned his head and saw Jake sleeping in his drawer with a blanket draped over him. He rolled over and off the bed, landing face-first. Finn then climbed out of his sleeping bag and went downstairs.

Sometime later, Jake climbed down the ladder into the kitchen. "Hey Finn," Jake said, yawning "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Finn replied "Maybe BMO might know. Hey, BMO!" The little green robot tumbled down the ladder. "Hello Finn. Hello Jake. Are you having a nice morning?" BMO said in its robotic voice.

"Noting much," Jake said "Hey BMO, do you know what's for breakfast?" The little robot shrugged. "I do not know. Do we have any ingredients?" In response to this, Jake stretched over to the cupboard and opened it.

"Nope, Nothing whatsoever. We should go out and get some stuff later." He said. Suddenly, the treehouse shook and everything fell to the ground. "What's going on?" Finn shouted. BMO ran to the window. "It looks like a man in a strange robe is removing a large chunk of our yard." It said.

"WHAT?" Finn and Jake shouted in unison. They ran over to the window and saw indeed a man in a brown robe was telepathically levitating a chunk of their front yard. The strange person then walked away with it. "Hey, get back here!" Finn shouted "That's our chunk our dirt and it stays that way!"

Finn jumped out of the window fully dressed in his blue top, pants, green backpack and bear hat. Jake followed, stretching beneath Finn and catching him. They strode on after the mysterious person.

Finn jumped off of Jake's back and started running. "Jake," he said "stretch around our chunk of dirt and bring it back to the treehouse." Jake began to stretch towards the man. The yellow dog's typical rubber-stretching noise may have been a giveaway, because the man turned around. Neither Finn nor Jake saw any form of face whatsoever, just darkness underneath that hood. Suddenly, the blackness was pierced by two glowing green dots.

The man raised his other arm and clenched his fist. A chunk of stone was ripped out of the ground. He then flicked his wrist. The rock sailed through the air towards Jake, hitting him squarely in the stomach.

"JAKE!" Finn yelled as he saw his buddy bend over himself. Suddenly, Jake straightened up, yelling "BOOHYAH!" and flung the rock back towards the man. The man spread the fingers on his clenched first.

The rock exploded into a shower of pebbles, raining down on Finn and Jake's heads. "Ow." Jake said as a pebble landed on his head. Then the rest fell from the sky. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"We seem to be facing a formidable foe," Finn said. "That guy seems to be controlling the ground with his hands."  
"And mind." Jake added. "Oop. Incoming." He stretched across another boulder hurtling their way, this time placing it gently on the ground. It exploded anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter will probably not be as good as the previous chapter as I had chronic writer's block. So I usually just sat at my computer just thinking of what to write until I got on a roll. Anyway, enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time whatsoever, unless you count all of the DVD's I have)**

Princess Bubblegum yawned. It had been a hard day yesterday, what with all the picking up of the rubbish and all of that.

Peppermint Butler walked into PB's bedroom carrying a silver dish with a lid over it. "Hello, princess!" he said in a pitched scratchy voice "I have your royal crown here." The butler lifted the lid to reveal a golden crown with a small blue gem encrusted into it.

"Thanks Peppermint Butler." She said. Princess Bubblegum got out of bed and walked into a separate room. A few moments later, she walked out of the room and into the main section of the Candy Castle.

Before falling down a hole in the middle of the castle.

Luckily, a giant glob of jelly was standing at the bottom of the hole on the ground floor, and PB bounced off of him and landed softer than she would have if the jelly person wasn't there.

"Thanks jelly guy." She said to the jelly guy. "No problem."

Princess Bubblegum was not the only person to have the missing chunk of whatever problem. Lumpy Space Princess was looking for her food stash when she stumbled upon a pit where all of her edibles were kept.

"AW NO MAH FOOD!" she cried tearing out her hair (?)

Elsewhere, Marceline floated outside to grab some red bugs that might be in her cave. Suddenly, she floated into a pillar of light. Her skin started to burn.

"Agh!" she hissed, quickly moving out of the light. The vampire queen looked up to see a massive hole in the roof of her cave, letting the sunlight in. "Hey what gives?" she asked no one. Now, frankly frustrated, she floated back inside.

Also elsewhere, Finn and Jake kept finding holes everywhere while following the man.

"What's with all these holes?" Finn asked Jake. "How am I supposed to know?" Jake replied "Maybe he just likes dirt?" Another rock was flung towards Finn and Jake.

They sidestepped the rock with ease and continued to follow him.

"I wouldn't think so," Finn said "because if he did, then he would have asked us if he could have our dirt first." Jake thought about that. "Yeah, you're probably right. I wonder what he needs all of this stuff for." Another boulder was flung at the friends. This time Jake formed a giant hand and threw it back.

"Jeez, all of this is getting a bit boring." Jake said "I wish something interesting would happen."

And something did happen.

The rocks stopped flying at them.

"Why did the rocks stop?" Finn asked Jake. "Why would I know?" Jake replied "For all that we know he could have escaped."

Suddenly, Finn's backpack-phone rang. It was Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey boys," PB said "This is really urgent. The centre of my castle has been stolen somehow, and no one knows how it disappeared."

"I think we know who stole it, Princess," Finn said. "Yeah, and he's stolen some of our property as well." Jake added.

"Wait, you know what this guy looks like? Describe him." Finn stopped to think. "He was wearing a brown robe or something, and his eyes glowed green. Not like the Lich or anything."

"He could also control the earth. Sort of, I guess." There was a pause on the phone line. "There is only one person in the world who can do that," Princess Bubblegum said after a while "And that person is dead."

"Wait, really!?"Jake said "The guy we saw was alive and kicking!" Finn poked Jake. "Alive and throwing boulders with his MINNDD."

"Good point."

"Ahem." Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat. "He did die in a mysterious cave-in which happened with no provocation whatsoever. So it is possible that he faked his death."

Suddenly, a massive shadow was cast over the adventurers. Finn looked up. "Sorryprincesswehavegottogobye!" he shouted quickly into the phone and hung up. Jake morphed into a giant worm and dug a hole underground. Finn jumped in just as a giant boulder crashed into the ground sending debris everywhere.

All was fine in the Ice Kingdom. Penguins were "wenk"-ing everywhere and the Ice King was in his mountain fortress.

"Gunter, I was wondering," he said to the penguin "should I keep kidnapping Princess Bubblegum to get her to marry me, or should I just give up?"

"Wenk." Gunter replied. Suddenly, the room shook. Little shards of ice fell from the ceiling.

"Gunter, what's going on?" the Ice King frantically asked his penguin. Gunter was wenking rapidly and flapping his flippers. Ice King ran over to the window to see the Ice Kingdom rapidly vanishing over the horizon.

He also saw a strange man in brown.

"HEY!" Ice King screamed, blue lightning appearing on his hands "What are you doing with my epic ice fort?!" He shot two ice bolts at the man, which were promptly crushed by two incoming chunks of dirt.

Suddenly, a medium-sized ice rock fell onto Ice King's head, knocking him out.

"At least I got rid of that pesky old man." The man said to himself as he began to laugh.


End file.
